


XIV

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [16]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Bathtubs, Embarrassment, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bathroom is tiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIV

The bathroom is tiny. It’s smaller than Paul’s own and he had thought that was more or less impossible.

The basin and the tub are only about as far apart as gives him room to stand straight and lift his hands up sideways to his hips -- and even then the back of one hand is stopped by the bottom of the basin. The toilet is tucked between the basin and a tall range of radiator pipes below a narrow, heavily curtained window. He had, in all truth, had more generous accommodations in the Army.

The point in its favor is its scrupulous cleanliness and, if he’s being fair, the fact that he can brace himself easily between the wall behind the bath and the basin and not worry about losing his balance. 

It takes him until he’s chest-deep in warm water -- Foyle wasn’t lying about the inefficient heater and Paul wonders if he could tinker it into being a little more enthusiastic -- that the full import of what he just thought sinks in. 

Foyle had been here before him -- not that long before him, either, perhaps only half an hour or so. 

Paul takes a deep breath and can smell soap _slightly sweet, woody,_ nothing he recognizes and shampoo _cheap, chemical, what he uses himself_ and, beyond both of those, something he truly doesn’t recognize except he _does_ and, Christ, but it makes him warm down to his toes. He groans and splashes himself in the face with a double handful of water before he can embarrass himself even more than he already has.

**Author's Note:**

> And a multitude of thanks to my beta readers [elizajane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane) and [Kivrin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kivrin).


End file.
